strpwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and regulations
Server Rules Any person, whether member or otherwise, who participates in the ST-RP Forums, or server(s) must accept and obey all rules and guidelines set forth by the ST-RP Administration. Those who disobey any of the following will be dealt with accordingly. If a person participating in the ST-RP server breaks a rule or guideline, a Flag Officer or a council member will warn him/her. Continuing to disobey will result in more serious actions, such as a kick or ban by the server. Role Playing Names All people participating in the ST-RP role-play server are required to hold a position on the ship, whether they are a member of the RP Community or otherwise. Department colours can easily identify positions. Member ranks must also be displayed in department colour. Colour Guide: * ^1 = Red * ^3 = Yellow * ^4 = Blue * ^7 = White Ex: /set name "^3CoS ^7Sarah Winters" Be sure to put the name in quotations so that it includes spaces. * The Commanding Officer of the RP should have a CO in their name, rather than Captain. Captain is a rank within STRP, and therefore having it in your name without actually holding the rank breaks rules and would result in punishment. * Council members that are in rcon should apply a CA tag to their name..... this does not include maker or marine pass. just rcon. To Begin * It is suggested that you choose a skin before joining, however, this is not required. * After joining the server, choose what position you'd like to take. Be sure it isn't already in use. If you can't decide, ask the Acting CO what position will be needed for the plot. * A CO is not always required in an RP, so if you need help, just ask a present member of ST-RP. Skins Try to choose your skin before joining the ST-RP Server. After joining, you'll need to change the colour of your skin to match the department you choose to participate in. Starfleet Officers are required to use “First Contact” skins. These can be identified by the grey near the top. Also, alien skins are not allowed unless cleared by the CO. You must use the proper colour skin for your department. * Command and Helm = Red * Engineering, Operations, Security = Yellow * Medical and Science = Blue * To change your skin, simply enter into the console: /model skin/main/ Example: /model rpgx_generic2/main/gold Maps * All participants in the ST-RP server are required to have maps made by members of ST-RP, as notification may not be given for map changes. * The Admin room, which some maps have, is to be accessed by Administrators only. Any players that attempt to access the room will be punished. * Deflector Control of the Magnificent is off-limits to everyone but admins and those authorized by admins. Weapons * Participants of the ST-RP server should not have any type of weapon out unless the plot calls it for. * Weapons shouldn't be used to simulate damage or to be used to make repairs. * Use imagination for ships weapons, don't fire at the view screen, it didn't do anything to you. * Don't play with consoles; you may cause some undesirable effects (Such as Warp Core ejection). Non Playable Characters/NPC's NPC's are Non-Playable Characters. They're just that. NPC's aren't played by any character, but are imaginary and can be used anytime the plot calls for it. If an NPC is playing an important part, it should be spoken for by identifying the position: * Helm Sarah Winters: Ops: Incoming torpedo! If an NPC is manning an unimportant position, it should be spoken for by the NPC’s name: Helm Sarah Winters: Ensign Lea: Would you like a cup of coffee? Etiquette * No running unless the ship is at Red Alert and you need to get somewhere fast. * Do not use PADD's or hyposprays in excess. * Always stay In Character during role-play. * If a superior officer asks you to do something, do it. * Do not complain about things. It doesn't help anyone. * Ask to be relieved before leaving your station. * Try not to swear. * No sexual content/harassment should be used in the ST-RP server. This is a PG-13 environment! * Keep OOC chat to a minimum. * Be sure to announce if you're going AFK. And put it in your name too. * No advertising or spamming. Missions * Try to keep combat missions down. Gene Roddenberry envisioned a time of exploration and learning for the Star Trek universe. * RP's should not be dramatically changed unless deemed too far off subject by an admin. * Do NOT destroy the ship without authorization. Positions There are 5 departments: Command, Security, Medical, Science, and Engineering. If you are not a member of ST-RP, you may not wear a rank of any type. You are considered Enlisted. Command * Command runs the ship. Orders are issued from here. Security * Security manages tactical orders and ship wide security. Medical * Medical is just that, medical. This department includes Doctors and Nurses. Science * Science manages sensors and all scientific equipment. Engineering * Engineering manages all ships repairs and systems. Galactic Relations * Klingon Empire - a cease-fire was established shortly after the incident at Ajilon in 2372. * Romulan Star Empire - while there are some who are interested in peace with the Federation, violation of the Neutral Zone is still considered an act of war. * Gorn – suggested to stay out of their space... * Tholian Assembly - they are highly territorial, so stay out of their region of space. The Tholians have diplomatic relations between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire. * Talarian Space - at peace with the Federation. * Tzenkethi - were once at war with the Federation; somewhat peaceful now. * Cardassian Union - in the process of rebuilding following the massacres of the Dominion War; at peace with the Federation. * Maquis - most were killed in the Dominion War; any survivors have disbanded. * Ba'ku - currently a Federation protectorate. * Ferengi - at peace with the Federation. * Breen - politically non-aligned; best to avoid them. * Kilrathi Assembly of Clans - at peace with the Federation. However, it is best to maintain your distance. Miscellaneous Rules These rules are subject to change at any time without warning. * Do not idle on the server. * When asked to tab, press the tab key to refresh player’s skins. Useful Console Commands: * /bind x "password blah" * /bind x "cg_thirdperson !" * /cg_thirdpersonrange 350 * /cl_nodelta 1 * /thirdperson * /vid_restart Category:ST-RP